


Embarrassing piggy-back rides

by Saku015



Series: Aofuta Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AoFuta Week 2020, Blushing, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Embarrassment, Feelings Realization, M/M, Secret Crush, piggy back rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sometimes Aone cannot be gentle. Thankfully, he is always extra caring afterwards.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Series: Aofuta Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883653
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107
Collections: AoFuta Week 2020





	Embarrassing piggy-back rides

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Realization.

Aone had always been told that his strength was incredible. He was one of the best middle blockers in Miyagi and a valuable player of the volleyball team of his high school – which didn’t mean he didn’t feel guilty as he watched his two years crush on the ground, gasping for air after their chest bump.

”’m okay,” Futakuchi wheezed, looking up at his friend, but the pain was there in his eyes as he pushed himself to his feet. He swayed, but stayed upright. He sent Aone a victorious smile. ”See?” He asked, then trotted to the net to yell with Kogane again.

”Don’t worry about Futakuchi-senpai, Aone-senpai,” Sakunami spoke up beside him. Aone glanced down at him and the boy smiled at him encouragingly. ”A person, who could put up with Kogane-kun cannot be hurt that easy.”

”Saku-chan!” Kogane gasped with betrayal in his voice. ”You too?” He asked, clearly hurt, making everyone else in the team laugh.

Sakunami’s words eased a bit of Aone’s worries, but it didn’t stop him from being too rough with Futakuchi at least two more times during practice. By the time it ended, he was close to crying, even if his straight face hid it well. The brown haired boy left both the gym and locker room limping a bit with a pained sight. That was the last straw!

”What are you doing?” The captain asked his friend as Aone crouched down in front of him, looking back at him with anticipation in his eyes. 

”Up,” he said and Futakuchi’s eyes widened.

”No way…” he mumbled, then started blabbering. ”Look, man, I really don’t need it. I am not that hurt and you have to look after yourself too. You can’t exhaust your body too much-”

”Up,” Aone repeated and Futakuchi ran his hand through his hair. He had no saying in it. He wrapped his arms around Aone’s neck and at the taller boy stood up his legs around his waist as well.

”Happy?” He asked, pouting as Aone pushed him up a bit. He looked back at Futakuchi with the hint of the smallest smile in the corner of his lips.

”Yes,” he said matter of factly and Futakuchi blushed deeply. He hid his face in the crook of Aone’s neck, wishing to get home as quick as possible.


End file.
